Perennial (Traducción)
by SlyPrincess07
Summary: Año si, año no, Pansy Parkinson era una de las chicas mas malas de Hogwarts. Ella nunca iba a cambiar...y justamente eso era lo que amaba Harry de ella. [HP/PP OS]


**Esta es una traducción autorizada de** ** _Sacred Dust_**

 **Perennial**

Él no se sentía atraído por ella por ser arrogante, despiadada y sarcástica. Eso seria ridículo. Eso seria invitar la pena y la miseria a su vida, y Merlín sabía que tenía suficiente de esas cosas para mucho tiempo.

Se sentía atraído hacia ella porque ella _siempre_ era arrogante, despiadada y sarcástica.

No es una cosa fácil de explicar. Pero Las Tres Escobas está próxima a cerrar y él y Draco -casi amigos ahora- no estaban tan borrachos como planeaban estar y el muy molesto (culto), molesto (brillante) idiota tuvo que preguntar.

 _Quizá tus asuntos no sean mi problema, Potter, y si es así dímelo…pero ¿por qué razón estas tan prendado con ella? Quiero decir, ella es una bruja jodidamente talentosa, lo suficientemente hermosa a su manera, pero la he conocido durante toda mi vida y no es la chica más fácil para liarse…_

No, no lo es. Sí, Harry estaba prendado de ella. Y no, no era el asunto de Draco, pero Harry le respondió de todas maneras porque estaba tratando de entenderse a si mismo.

Su vida estaba llena de conflictos, peligro e inseguridades. Él podía manejar las primeras dos; aceptaba que debía pelear y derrotar a Voldemort por el bien del mundo mágico, y eso podía costar su propia vida y la de sus seres cercanos. Era la ultima la que lo haría más. Las batallas terminaban y el peligro pasaba, pero la inseguridad perduraba. No saber cuándo vendría el próximo ataque, hacia quien sería dirigido, como o si la guerra algún día iba a terminar, que clase de vida habría tenido si su padrino o padres estuvieran vivos…y así sucesivamente en una espiral descendente que ha consumido muchas de sus noches.

No podía mas con eso. Quería saber algo, _cualquier cosa_ , con seguridad. Su mentor era elusivo y constantemente le ocultaba información. Sus dos mejores amigos iban de gustarse como dementes a odiarse y luego tolerarse. Buscando en una base sólida no podía encontrar ni amistad ni educación, así que entró cautelosamente al romance -que descubrió pronto es lo menos confiable de todo. Los sentimientos decaían y fluían, se encendían y se desvanecían; una nueva relación dura lo suficiente como para cambiarlo todo, antes de que la conexión por si misma se desestabilice y se desmorone. Se descubren diferentes sensaciones y se aprenden lecciones, pero él emerge de ello mas confuso de lo que estaba antes.

Las chicas no eran algo simple. Las chicas eran complicadas, algunas veces innecesariamente, algunas veces por razones que no podían entender. Sus estados de ánimo cambiaban sin aviso, sus sentimientos cambiaban como el clima, lo que ayer era aceptación era negación hoy, y a veces Harry se preguntaba si ellas tenían algún concepto de verdad mas allá de cualquier nueva emoción. Quizás estaba siendo injusto, quizás había algo mal con él, o quizá los hombres y mujeres no estaban destinados a entenderse unos a otros.

Cualquiera fuera el caso, Harry le dijo a su no-odiado-rival mientras el bar de vaciaba y las luces se apagaban, que no encontró lo que estaba buscando en Cho Chang o Ginny Weasley.

Lo encontró en Pansy Parkinson, porque ella era la misma persona todos los días.

Ya fuera llamando a Neville "pequeño gordo llorón", ridiculizando a Angelina Johnson por su estilo de pelo o burlándose de Harry por su reacción ante los dementores, Pansy tiene una mala racha mas larga que la barba de Dumbledore. Ella arremete contra sus compañeros y se burla de los miedos de los demás. Es arrogante e intolerante, usando la palabra "sangre sucia" mas libremente que Draco-no con verdadero odio, como una vez Hermione le explico, pero si porque sabia que lastimaba y eso era lo importante: alejar a los demás. Evitar a cualquiera que no hubiera crecido entre sangre puras como ella lo hizo, porque ellos representaban lo desconocido, un mundo para el cual ella no estaba preparada.

La vida de Harry requieria estar preparada para cualquier cosa, la de Pansy no. Sus respectivas casas se odiaban una a la otra y compartían unas cuantas clases. Así que fue difícil saber exactamente cuándo o porque sus caminos comenzaron a cruzarse con tanta frecuencia. Cuando se tropezó con un grupo de estudio de serpientes en la biblioteca y estuvo intercambiando insultos cada vez mas absurdos con ella durante veinte minutos, solo pudo concluir que esa parte de él estaba buscándola deliberadamente. Él no quiere sus comentarios hirientes, no necesita su mezquindad o política, pero de alguna manera perversa siempre los espera. Ella nunca lo decepciona.

 _De verdad, San Potter, ¿tienes algún sentido de auto-preservación, o simplemente estas loco? Toda esta carrera jugando al héroe es demasiado Gryffindor. Sin mencionar que conseguirás que te maten, y, ¿qué hare durante las tardes? ¿Ser todo pánico por los T.I.M.O? ¿Unirme a Ya-Sabes-Quien?_

 _Podrías infiltrarte en su circulo y vengar mi muerte,_ sugirió Harry.

 _Probablemente tenga que hacerlo. Mis_ queridos _padres están muy enojados por la guerra y están intentando casarme para luego escondernos, así que cualquier otra cosa que seas: -insensato, aun mas santo, y como mencioné, que apestas- eres la mejor alternativa para pasar el resto de mi vida. Así que te sugiero que te esfuerces un poco mas en mantenerte con vida._

 _Quizá si dijeras "por favor"._

Ella bufó. _Estas intentando algo difícil, Potter. Yo nunca digo "por favor"._

 _Extraño. Recuerdo haberte escuchado decirlo una docena de veces anoche._

El aspecto físico de la relación es tan improbable como el resto. Si bien ella no debería gustarle, no debería disfrutar pasar tiempo con ella, y definitivamente no debería desear su pálido y pequeño cuerpo mas que un cuarto repleto de cientos de Fleur Delacour…siempre lo hace. Su cabello marrón oscuro es demasiado corto como para esconder su rostro en él, sus bien pintadas uñas estaban marcadas en su espalda y hombros y pateaba mientras dormía. Pero él no podía imaginar una mejor manera de pasar la noche. Sus besos eran adictivos; su pintalabios quemaba como un dulce veneno. Ella se aferraba a él como si él fuera la única persona en el mundo.

Con las demás chicas, no importa cuanto aprendiera de ellas, siempre lo dejaban preguntándose _¿Quién eres?_ No tenía que preguntarse eso cuando se trataba de Pansy. Ella le daba un regaño cada vez que lo veía y cualquier cosa por la que tuviera miedo de preguntar, Draco se lo podía contesta. De acuerdo con él, ella llegó a primer año conociendo más maldiciones que cualquier otro Slytherin y las realizaba con una exactitud que nadie mas podía. Se ha quedado sin compañeros de casa que la enfrenten en duelo, ni siquiera por diversión. A penas pasaba sus clases de Transformaciones, Pociones y Encantamientos, pero era respetada y era prefecta porque encarnaba todo lo que representaba su casa.

Curiosamente, no fue hasta que Harry mas o menos le robó la novia a Draco, que ambos chicos comenzaron a verse a la cara.

 _No entiendo, Malfoy. ¿Por qué de repente estamos siendo civiles con el otro? ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto, de todos modos? Pensé que me ibas a odiar más luego de comenzar a salir con ella._

 _Honestamente, Potter, quería maldecirte hasta el cansancio. Pero dudo que pueda odiar a alguien lo suficiente como para arriesgarme a que Pansy se molesto conmigo. Esa mujer es francamente letal. En cambio, nos peleamos, comencé a balbucear sobre la guerra y lo que Ya-Sabes-Quien quería que hiciera, me convenciste y…aquí estamos._

 _Gracias a Merlín por el whiskey de fuego._

 _Ahora simplemente debemos encontrar la manera de salvar mi familia y el mundo mágico que conocemos. Gracias a Merlín por el whiskey de fuego, de hecho._

Madam Rosmerta los sacó amablemente de la barra, y él corrió escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto de Pansy.

Sus amigos no han sido de apoyo. Ron cree que se volvió loco y se rehúsa a reconocer a Pansy cuando ella y Harry están juntos. Hermione es tan fría como el hielo. Ellos no entienden, pero tampoco tienen que hacerlo. Él podrá estar saliendo con una Slytherin, les dice, pero por lo menos no esta haciendo un gran espectáculo por eso o la deja que lo llame "Har-Har". Ella explica su relación a sus compañeros de casa jactándose de que tenia al _Niño que Vivió_ comiendo de su mano.

Otras chicas serian mas amables, mas consideradas. Lo harian más feliz. Pero eran efímeras, y si Harry fuera mas ordinario o viviera en una era de menos riesgo, les pediría salir. Ha vivido 16 años de tiempo prestado y con un objetivo en la frente, literalmente. No puede darse el lujo de ser paciente.

Mas tarde esa noche, cuando descansaban en los brazos del otro, él le preguntó por capricho: _¿Cuáles son tus cosas favoritas?_

 _Los unicornios, atormentar a mis inferiores, y chicos con chistosas cicatrices que hacen preguntas estúpidas._ Un momento después: _Te necesito, Potter. He dejado de fingir lo contrario. Pero soy lo que soy. No esperes que cambie por ti._

 _Sé que no lo harás, Pansy. Es por eso por lo que te necesito._

Y la besó nuevamente.

…

¿Hola? Wow, esta historia me gustó muchísimo cuando la leí y dije _TENGO QUE TRADUCIRLA._ Aunque eso digo de la mitad de las historias en ingles que leo, jaja, pero este en especial me encantó muchas veces. Creo que hasta ahora es la única historia (OS o long fic) donde mejor describen la esencia de Pansy Parkinson. Y quienes me conocen saben cuanto amo a ese personaje, y de paso a la actriz que le dio vida al personaje. Y bueno, me gusta porque Harry no la quiere y ya, sino que dice por qué. Y para mí sus razones son muy válidas. Pansy es algo constante, no cambiante y eso es lo que necesita Harry.

¡Ella es perfecta para él y el que diga lo contrario me avisa y nos vamos en la madre!

¡Viva el Hansy!

Besos,

Nat.


End file.
